Captured
by TostitoQueen
Summary: They did this to him. Her only wish is that he would be able to fly free. Oneshot


She remembers not being able to recall where she had forgotten her keys, or that she needed to go buy new gloves because hers had whole in them the size of gulf balls and she would in no way be able to sew them back up. She remembers her name, sometimes it takes her a while but she with remember it given a moment. All she knows now is the pain of what Hydra was doing to her.

She had a simple life before, she lived with her Grandma, ate at the diner around the corner from her apartment every Friday. When she turned 24 she joined the war. She was one of few to be accepted into the Women Airforce Service Pilots. She loved flying, even in the thick of war. It was in the thick of war in the year 1943 that her plane went down during a scheduled package drop that everything changed.

No one came for her for three days; she was on the verge of dying. She was soon picked up by a team of Nazi's who had seen her plane go down. After being caught she was locked away in a cell, only to be taken out to be experimented on. She knows what had been done to her; they had made sure that she did. She was there human computer, they however never got it right and instead she was more of a human memory drive, somewhere to load information.

She doesn't remember clearly the early procedures, what they did to her, she couldn't tell you how long she was there for before she saw someone _not_ going to hurt her. That someone been dragged in half dead with a missing arm, she didn't know who he was just that he was in pain, and that pain was probably never going to stop.

She had to watch helplessly as they experimented on him, tearing off his arm only to replace it with a new one, a deadlier one. She knew what they were doing to him, and even though he wouldn't remember she would remember for him. It was the least she could do. At one point they had been both frozen, put in cold storage, the only problem was she was still awake.

Being frozen in suspended animation did wonders for her appearance. She only looked a year or so older than she did when they first captured her, only 'awakening' her when they needed to connect her to the soldier, live data needs a live feed. Otherwise they would just plug her in; Computers don't need such trivial things.

She was left alone with her own thoughts and the knowledge that they had burned into her mind. She could remember the good in the world, but where she was, was hell and she had no qualms with telling her captures. Throughout the years she watched as a good man slowly becoming a weapon for their cause. The thing was it was her that all the information he had learned, all that he had done was plugged into before he was wiped again. She saw the inner most part of his mind. It took a while but the things that made him, him were slowly going away. The way he talked, the faces he made were replaced with indifference and cold Steele murder.

They did this to him. Her only wish is that he would be able to fly free.

One night they caught her trying to talk to him, to remember on his own, to run. The next day they had a metal band wrapped around her delicate neck, computers don't need voices.

She would remember the early days when they were left alone, if only for an hour. How he used to make her laugh, even in this hell he would bring happiness to her day. She missed him but every so often she would see him and prey, to who she didn't know but she knew that if he was still alive everything will be okay.

There would be days that that all she would see would be the weapon they had created. It only took a few choice words to make him _think_ they had tried to take his individuality away from him and she had tried her hardest to reverse it. But like him she was a tool made for their personal use.

It was the night of April 4th that she last saw him, he was gone. For all the years they had been together, all the shit they saw-did, he had finally escaped. It was too late for her but she was glade he was able to fly free. It was the happiest moment of her life.


End file.
